With the coming of the age of the third generation mobile communication, more and more internet devices such as net book, Mobile Internet Device (MID), Ultra-Mobile PC (UMPC) are used. A communication module that can be connected with a radio communication network can be built in or externally connected with these internet devices to meet the demands of the user for surfing the Internet, sending a short message and making a call at any place at any time. At present, as there are a plurality of communication network standards, communication modules also have a plurality of network standards, such as the Evolution-Data Optimized (EVDO) network standard for a Code Division Multiple Access (CDMA) network or a network standard for a Wideband Code Division Multiple Access (WCDMA) network.
In order to realize a plurality of functions including internet surfing and communications, an internet device generally has an application module therein to realize various service functions. As it is possible that communication modules have a plurality of network standards, the application module is required to set software versions for communication modules of different network standards in advance, and then an appropriate software version is selected according to the network standard of the communication module to be connected, and the AT command of the telecom service information matched with the network standard of the connected communication module is sent to the connected communication module. Contrarily, as each communication module may be applied to a plurality of internet devices with different hardware ports and parameter configurations, the communication module is required to set a plurality of kinds of software versions for different hardware ports in advance so that an appropriate software version can be selected according to the internet device connected.
In conclusion, as communication modules have many different network standards and the application modules in different internet devices have different hardware ports and parameter configurations, therefore, in order to guarantee a correct connection between a communication module and an application module, the communication module is required to maintain the software versions for different hardware ports and parameter configurations, which increases the workload of software development as well as the complexity of system maintenance and management.